


I'm Right Behind You

by DeadmanDairyland



Series: Danganronpa Fan Month 2016 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadmanDairyland/pseuds/DeadmanDairyland
Summary: Makoto helps Chihiro face his fears.





	I'm Right Behind You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on Tumblr on July 2, 2016, for Danganronpa Fan Month 2016.

“I’m… still nervous…”

Makoto was sitting on the hotel bed, waiting for his boyfriend to exit the bathroom. He held an ice cream cone in each hand. They were starting to melt.

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Makoto assured him. “But remember, the hard part is over. They already know. You don’t need to hide from the others anymore.” He smiled. “And if it helps at all, I’ll be there too. And I’m not going to leave your side.”

Makoto waited for a response, but all he got was silence. He was not sure how to feel about this. The silence could have meant anything. His boyfriend could have been more confident, or he could have been hiding in the shower, terrified of the thought of being surrounded by their peers, confirming the lie he had been living for so long. It could have gone either way for him.

The bathroom door opened. Chihiro walked out, wearing a plain, ordinary pair of swimming trunks.

Makoto smiled again and handed Chihiro an ice cream cone. “You look great.”

Chihiro blushed and accepted the ice cream. “Th-thank you.”

Makoto stood up. “Ready to go?” he asked.

“Can we… take our time?” Chihiro tried in vain to hide his face behind his ice cream. “I’ve only been to the beach maybe twice in my life… and I wasn’t wearing  _this,_  y’know?”

“Of course!” Makoto put a comforting arm around Chihiro. “But we should try to make it there before the sun goes down. In ten hours. You got your sunscreen?”

Chihiro nodded.

“Alright. Then when you’re ready, lead the way, Chi. I’m right behind you.”

A few deep breaths from Chihiro later, the two left the hotel room, as ready as they were ever going to be for a day of fun on the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> And they had a good time.
> 
> The theme for this fic was Summer.


End file.
